Dinner at Luzi's
by Henriette76
Summary: Emma and Jenny get ready to go to Luzi's for dinner - a story by Lurker.


**A/N:**

**Lurker wrote this by special request by Mel.**

**Dinner at Luzi's**

Emma looked up from her notes when she heard the key in the door. She glanced at her phone and realized it was already 5:30. "Shit!" She thought, "Jenny must have gotten caught up again and lost track of time."

Jenny walked into the entryway across from where Emma sat on the couch, and smiled. Emma had notes strewn about her, and sat cross-legged in a t-shirt and boxers, exactly as she left her over an hour ago when she left for her run.

"Hi babe, did you forget about dinner?" Jenny walked up to the couch and leaned down,

"Eww, no! You're all sweaty!" Emma laughed, untangling her legs and jumping off the couch.

"Aww, c'mon babe, you don't usually complain when I'm sweaty," Jenny teased, one eyebrow seductively cocked.

"Well, maybe I don't mind it so much when I'm the one who made you that way," Emma said with a grin, still maintaining a safe distance. "Besides, I've already showered, and _I _don't want to show up at Luzi and Timo's smelling like the floor of the Pestalozzi locker room!"

Jenny laughed out loud, "Seriously, it's not _that_ bad! But, I _will _take a shower. Although, you really don't know what you're missing out on. Running gives me quite the 'high.'" With those words, Jenny gave a little shake of her hips and headed towards the bathroom, lifting her tank top over her head as she walked.

Emma looked back at her notes, calculating she probably had a good 15 minutes before she needed to start getting ready. She heard the water start running and the familiar sound of the shower mp3 player kick on.

"Love me love me, say that you love me …" Emma smiled and lifted her eyes towards the bathroom door. Jenny's clear voice was blending with Nina Persson's. "Leave me leave me, just say that you need me …" Emma decided that was her cue to stop trying to concentrate on the papers in front of her. That song was her kryptonite, just one note left her in a puddle of devotion for the beautiful woman singing 20 feet away from her.

Hair full of lavender scented conditioner, Jenny held the shower gel bottle in her hands like a microphone as she got lost in the song playing in the shower. "I don't care about anything but you …" Jenny heard Emma's voice blending with hers just before she felt a hand slide over her abdomen to her left, and a another reach over her right shoulder to turn off the mp3 player hanging under the shower head.

"I thought you might need a hand in here," Emma purred into Jenny's ear. As her hand moved down from the mp3 player, Emma grabbed the shower gel from Jenny's hands. Jenny leaned back and made contact with Emma's body, feeling Emma's breasts pressing against her back and the soft hair of her center against her ass. "Well, I guess I could always use an extra hand or two," she sighed.

Emma's right hand slid along the side of Jenny's breast and Jenny realized that, somehow, Emma had managed to squeeze some shower gel into her hand. She felt Emma's hand continue over the mound of her right breast and slide down over her nipple which had instinctively become erect the second her body sensed contact with Emma's. Jenny breathed in the soft scent of vanilla from the gel which mixed lightly with the lavender of her conditioner.

Emma's right hand slid underneath her breast and lightly cupped and massaged it while her left hand quickly obtained its own supply of gel and slid across her belly, down to the soft mound at the top of her legs, soaping the silky hair while letting her hand glide up and down the edges of the 'v' and fleetingly grazing her clit. Jenny's breath caught ever so slightly each time Emma's hand brushed against her, and her legs spread to allow greater access as she placed her forearms on the shower wall in front of her to brace herself. A move that had the unexpected benefit of arching her forward so that her ass was pushed further against Emma's center.

Emma switched hands to allow access to Jenny's neglected left breast, and she moved her right hand against Jenny's center. She kissed and licked the expanse from Jenny's neck to the middle of her back, tasting the water running across Jenny's skin as Jenny's hips began to rock back and forth, seeking the hand now moving further down, and increasing the pressure of Emma's center against her. Emma held her fingers flat so that they teased the outer folds as they slid from front to back and back again.

"Do you realize how much you still turn me on?" Emma asked, more to herself than Jenny.

Jenny moaned as Emma slightly altered the pressure, just enough to tip her fingers into the folds as she moved her hand up towards Jenny's clit. Emma groaned as she felt the thick slickness that came from her love. But, instead of moving deeper in her explorations, she reached up for more gel and slid both of her hands over Jenny's hips and over her ample cheeks, backing her own center away from Jenny to better caress the toned mounds. She moved her hands up and down simultaneously against each cheek while leaning forward to rub her soft breasts and erect nipples over Jenny's lower back.

Emma then slipped her hand between Jenny's cheeks and moved forward, exploring her valley until her middle finger began to slide into Jenny's slick hole. "Oh god, Emma, I need you in me," Jenny moaned.

Emma removed her hand and turned Jenny around, seeking out her mouth. She caressed the groove where Jenny's luscious lips met with her tongue, waiting until Jenny allowed her entry. Their tongues met and began their familiar dance, savoring each other. Never breaking the kiss, Emma moved Jenny to the shower's side wall and pressed their breasts together, nipples touching, while she moved her right hand down through soft wet hair and into the waiting wetness that was all Jenny, not needing gel to help her slide through her girlfriend's most intimate spaces. Emma moved her fingers towards Jenny's hole, her palm softly rubbing her clit as it directed her fingers. As the warm water cascaded over their bodies, she slid her middle finger into Jenny, followed quickly by her index finger. She moved her fingers back and forth, in and out, exploring the cave she had mapped many times before. Jenny clasped Emma's back and wrapped her left leg over Emma's hip, removing any further obstacle preventing Emma's hand from fully claiming her center. Emma had the fleeting thought that she was glad someone had seen fit to install a no slip shower floor. Emma momentarily removed her hand so that she could move her arm under Jenny's left thigh, holding it up while she entered her once more. As Jenny rode Emma's hand, Emma adjusted herself so that her now soaked center straddled Jenny's right thigh, and she slid herself up and down against it, careful not to upset Jenny's delicate balance. Jenny moaned against Emma's mouth, causing a new wave of warmth to invade Emma's center.

She could tell without Jenny saying a word that Jenny was on the edge, by the way her walls tightened 'just so' and her breathing that had become shallow and quick. As she heard Jenny emit a series of tiny moans, she pushed herself harder against her thigh and she moved deeper into Jenny to push them both over the edge. Jenny's nails dug into Emma's shoulders as they both released, bucking against each other as they rode out their climaxes.

Jenny dropped her leg and her body relaxed as Emma effortlessly moved her back fully under the water, placing butterfly kisses over her face and neck while she soaped off the remnants of their passion, and the running water rinsed Jenny's hair.

Sensing the water quickly cooling, Emma turned off the flow. She moved from the shower into the warm steaming bathroom and quickly toweled off before she held out her hand to guide a slightly unsteady Jenny safely out. When Jenny stepped out, Emma began to gently towel off her hair, then her shoulders, moving down her back and finally cupping her ass with her towel clad hands and pulling Jenny against her. Their bodies pressed together, Emma reclaimed Jenny's mouth, then pulled back and laughed as she surveyed her damp front, "damn, just when I got dry again." She stepped back and rubbed the towel across Jenny's breasts, gently massaging them, then down her stomach. "Open your legs," she demanded and she gently pressed the towel against Jenny's center and between her thighs, squatting down to slowly and deliberately rub the towel up and down each of Jenny's legs. As Jenny reached back for the sink to compensate for her knees that had decided to give out at the sexiness of her lover below her, Emma popped back up with a little hop. "All clean and dry!" she announced with a wicked grin.

Jenny smiled and pulled Emma forward. "So, do you want to join me in a shower?" Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, "But we just got out and there's no more hot water." Jenny grabbed Emma's lips with her own, and wrapped her arms around her back, pressing their bodies together. "I know," she giggled, "I think I need a cold shower before we get to Luzi's!"


End file.
